The invention relates to aircraft ground movement and in particular to accommodating a valve stem for a pneumatic tire in an externally mounted motor on an aircraft landing gear.
U.S. Patent. Application Publication No. US 2009/0114765, published May 7, 2009, discloses a self-propelled aircraft undercarriage for driving an aircraft on the ground, comprising: an axle; a strut supporting said axle; at least one wheel rotatably mounted on said axle; and drive means for driving said at least one wheel; characterized in that said drive means is disk shaped and is external to said wheel. Said drive means is preferably a high phase order electric induction motor.
Electric motors having gaps in their construction are known in the art in a variety of shapes, well known in the art.